


Hide and Seek -全文连载中

by Snowyyin



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M, multiple personality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyyin/pseuds/Snowyyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If Kal is another personality of Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne is his doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek -全文连载中

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my english can good enough to make an english versions in one day.

Hide and Seek

1,

消毒水的味道飘荡在走廊里，一个消瘦的女人捂着嘴剧烈的咳嗽着，看上去她病的有些严重。不知道她是不是得了季节性流感还是别的什么，但她的脸色蜡黄的的简直像是被抹上了一层劣质的油彩。而且她身上散发出来的味道，一种烂苹果般的味道简直让人避犹不及。克拉克不由的皱了皱鼻头，但又不想显得粗鲁。”咳咳。。咳。。”强行从自己喉咙里挤出来的咳嗽让克拉克得到了一个掏出手绢的机会，他捂住了自己的下半张脸畅快的吸进了一口气。之前一直偷偷瞅着他的女人似乎没有识破他的小把戏，他松了口气。现在是 周三 上午的十点五十，他的预约在十一点。克拉克环顾着着四周，所有的人都看上去都疲惫异常。

坐在隔壁桌子正在电脑前填着病况简介的年轻男子有些焦躁的滑动着鼠标看着剩下的问题，并对着蓝牙耳机嚷嚷着：

"我今天没有办法去见客户。我。。。"

"Fuck you! 我之前已经请过假了见鬼！我不是在回避那个暴发户！"

"Tom，You know？我他妈已经受够了。事实就是这样，相不相信随你的便吧！"

 

"Mr Kent? Clark Kent? "一个穿着蓝色护士服的女孩用手指指着自己医疗记录本上的记录 张望着，”您的预约时间到了。" 偷听被打断的Clark 赶忙站起来，而刚才那个貌似是律师的男子正好一拳锤在桌子上惹得他后面的一个年轻妈妈紧紧搂住了自己的孩子。

"我是，我在这。”克拉克朝护士走了过去。有着金色卷发的护士小姐朝他微微一笑，带他到医生办公室走去。在到办公室的路上，护士小姐让他站在体重计上在一旁记录着。

"您的年龄？"

"24。"

"身高是？"

"大概 6.1 英尺, 我上个星期才量的。"克拉克弯下腰方便她把体温测试器放进他的耳朵里。

"好了。”护士小姐带着他继续走着，进了医生的办公室。

"Dr Wayne 马上就来了。麻烦您在这里等他一下。”护士小姐捋了捋垂在在耳边的头发对克拉克说着，然后轻轻的出去并关上了门。这个房间在医疗室里不算小，而且有着一扇占据了半面墙的窗户。快到中午的阳光不像早上那般柔和，现在刺穿了纱质的窗帘洒在地上。克拉克听着墙上的秒针哒哒的转着，心里想着大概过了137秒。医生应该要到了吧？

 

"咚咚。”两声象征意义的敲门声之后，克拉克的医生走了进来。黑色的头发被发胶整齐的梳到了后面露出了精明的额头，医生那双墨蓝色的眼睛看了看他的病患，随后迅速的翻阅着克拉克和护士给他的所有信息。

"我要躺下吗？"坐在医疗床上的克拉克问着比他想象中要年轻的多医生，毕竟透过露易丝告诉他的信息他以为医生最起码快50岁了。但，此时没有太多表情显得非常宁静的医生看上去顶多30岁左右或者比这更年轻些。

"Clark, 这个完全取决于你。只要你觉得舒服就可以了。”医生柔和的回复着他的病患。"你介意我叫你Clark吗？Clark。”

"你叫我Clark就好。那么我可以叫你Bruce吗?”

"如果你喜欢的话，我完全没有意见。"

选择躺下的克拉克盯着天花板，想着该怎么样叙述自己的状况。这时医生低沉而富有磁性的声音仿佛循循善诱般的飘到他耳边：”你昨天晚上睡得好吗？”

"呃。。。怎么说呐？”克拉克组织着自己的语句，”我睡得大概算是熟？毕竟 从来 没有中途醒过。但是进入睡眠。。。不太容易。而且似乎没有任何睡眠的感觉。”

"嗯？"

"我花大概3个小时才能睡着。"克拉克回忆着自己持续了很久的痛苦的睡前时间，每天晚上试图入睡却只能睁着眼的感觉实在太糟了，"而且 第二天 白天我还是特别困，就像我根本没有睡过觉一样。"

"这感觉一定糟透了。”有着瘦削下巴的医生看着双手放在胸前的克拉克，”多久了？”

 

多久了？大概好久了。自己的工作虽然规定是朝九晚五，但新闻的发生可没有固定时间。他也不记得自己有多少个凌晨被急促的手机铃声吓醒了又有多少个通宵赶文章了。已经多久了？大概有快一年了吧。为什么拖到今天才来看？生活在节奏快速的大都会又有几个人没有失过眠呐。为什么？露易丝让自己去看医生好多次了，但每一次都被自己推拒了。直到上个星期二早上，自己在打报告的时候又睡着了。露易丝恼怒的推醒他严肃的说”你必须要去看医生了。要不然你永远也不用想让我答应你的约会了，明白吗？”并把一张印着三叉戟一样的符号的名片扔给他，接着用稍微温柔语气对他说“Clark,你知道我很担心你。答应我去看医生好吗？”一向强势的露易丝如此示弱般的说了，他又怎么可能拒绝哪？于是在下班之前就预约了。但很明显他预约的这位医生名气不小，他只预约到了下个星期三，而且还是之前谁临时取消剩下的。天花板上好像有一块茶色的污渍，不知道是什么。如果是茶的话又是怎么到天花板的？

 

"Clark?"

谁在叫我。

"Clark?"

 

"Lois。。天花板。。你咖啡是要拿铁的吗？"

"Clark."

 

克拉克侧过头，穿着白色长袍的男人看着自己。我在哪？啊哦，露易丝推荐给自己的医生。

"什么？对不起，您之前问了什么？”

"你失眠持续了多久了，Clark.”

 

"大概快一年了，对不起，我记不太清楚了。"

"没关系，失眠是都市人的特征。"

 

"最近食欲怎么样？"

"挺好的，我甚至胖了11磅比起6个月之前。可我妈妈还觉得我瘦了不少，你明白的。上个星期视频的时候我妈妈抱怨我已经看着猴子了。"克拉克感叹着，"我妈妈做的牛肉派可是我们镇子了的一绝，Bruce。”

 

"妈妈都是这样的。Clark。你有尝试过什么方法改进自己的睡眠吗？"

"牛奶反正是没有任何用的。我的一个同事让我去喝葡萄酒，我是睡着了但第二天的头痛和反胃简直比失眠更让人无法忍受。"

 

"那么说，你没有喝酒的习惯了。”

"没有，Bruce。我不喝酒，即使在年会上我也没有主动喝过。但如果蛋酒也算的话，我倒是每个圣诞节喝过一杯。我的生活习惯一直挺好的，除了时间有些紊乱。”

 

医生用笔微微触碰着他自己微微撅起的嘴唇，看着克拉克露出的右手臂上一道伤痕。那条伤痕看着很新，约莫只有两天。伤痕的形状似乎是什么薄而锋利的东西留下的，而且还不浅。

 

"你的手臂怎么了？”

"你说这个疤痕？我也不确定，也许是被纸划的吧。"

 

时针快到十二点了，越来越热的阳光照在克拉克的脚上。医生轻轻的记录着什么，笔尖在纸上发出窸窸窣窣的声音。

 

"Clark。 你今天可以离开了。"

"结束了？”

 

"是的。"

"我的。。。我的问题严重吗？"

 

"没什么，Clark。你下个星期有空吗？”

"我周一下午应该没事。怎么了？”

"没什么。就是复查一下，确保你的情况。我会开一些帮助睡眠的药给你，还有一些消炎药给你的伤口。你要知道，再小的伤口也要注意才行。”

 

"嗯，好的。谢谢。”

"那么下周一下午两点可以吗？我会出一份证明给你的老板。”

"当然可以。谢谢你，Bruce。”

文件从打印机里一张张冒出，一共三张。一张证明，一张缴费单和一张取药单。

 

"Thank you and have a good day. Bruce.”（谢谢你，并且祝你一天愉快。布鲁斯）

"You too.”（你也是。）

 

拿了药的克拉克想着自己反正有一天的假期，决定买些外带回家看完一直想看的几部电影。

刚结束会诊的医生在电脑上记录着，屏幕上显示着这些字符：

失眠。

无意识的突然兴奋。

言语轻度凌乱，思维过程缺乏逻辑性和连贯性。一定程度的思维中断和强制性思维的表现。

记忆中出现一定程度的模糊和缺失。

显示出轻微程度的精神分裂特征，但需进一步核实。已给患者通用性助眠药物。

 

注：

文首出现的女子设定为肝癌。脸色蜡黄证明一定程度的肝脏问题，肝部肿瘤引起的右上膈肌隆起刺激了肺部引起咳嗽。而烂苹果气息的口气也是肝出现病变的一种表现。

 

2，

哥谭的夜晚似乎来得比其他的城市都快得多。现在明明才下午六点多，月亮已经迫不及待的跃到了城市的上空。终于等到 周五，下班急着回家的人们四面八方交错又分开，被划分为八道的马路被拥堵的各式汽车用笛声弄得热闹非凡。一个满脸油污的小伙子嘴里叼着一根没点燃的烟 把一个撑得快涨开的黑垃圾袋拖进了垃圾箱，然后用手摸了摸自己泛黑的围裙。

从医院里出来韦恩医生穿着一件简易的白色衬衣，慢慢的抽出口袋里的烟盒。转动着打火机齿轮点起了一根烟，深深的吸了一口吐出了一股白色的烟雾。

"Hi， Man！借个火。"刚才扔垃圾的小伙子挥着手里的烟对布鲁斯说着。韦恩医生看了他一眼，走过去给他点上了火。

"嗯~~”小伙子发出一声满意的叹息，”谢谢，Dr Wayne。”然后从荷包里掏出一小叠优惠券给他眼前看上去只吃沙拉的男人。

"Dr Wayne。我知道你也许用不上，但我也没什么别的给你了。” 小伙子摸了摸头，”谢谢你上次帮我妈妈介绍的医生，她现在已经快好了。Oh, 不拦着你回家了。"

"没事儿。"

 

韦恩医生接着朝前走着，已经开了的路灯散发着一种怪异的橙色光芒。他是要去一个地方，但是却不是要回家。况且那个地方也算不上什么家，只不过拜放着家具的房间罢了。他要去的地方是一个叫Mortimer 的酒吧，准确的说是一个Gay Bar。是的，布鲁斯 韦恩 他是一个彻头彻底的gay。从他初中发现自己无法对着花花公子上 搔首弄姿的巨/乳女郎(勃/起)的那一刻他就明白了，而从他看着哥谭消防员感恩日历/撸/出了自己人生第一发时他就接受了。

他并不在意自己的取向，毕竟这是上帝决定的。何况他也没有父母对自己表示反对或支持。 白天的韦恩医生虽然是个当之无愧的好人，但是过于严肃而且沉默寡言。裹在一身白袍里的他看上去十足的是一个性冷淡，然而上帝作证，韦恩医生虽然不是什么纵欲的家伙但也绝不是什么性冷淡。这一点，你去问问被他/操/过的家伙就知道了。听说他还有个诨名，叫什么来着？哈，对了，叫哥谭黑骑士。既无情残酷又英俊勇猛，而且只在晚上冒出来。

 

哥谭的黑骑士现在正在去往Gay Bar. 这个地方他以前从来没有去过，现在他去的原因是上个月他收到了一堆让他去这个地儿的推荐 而且似乎每一个去过的人都觉得棒极了。

这是一个从街上看不太显眼的地儿，门口也没有保镖什么的。韦恩医生推开一扇铁门向下走去，原来里面还有一个走廊。而在里面的门口出现了一个高大的黑人保镖，看着活像可以把一面墙给推翻了。

 

"您好。请问有推荐证明吗？”

韦恩医生拿出了一张烫金的编码卡递给了黑人保镖，看着他用手上的扫描仪扫了一下。

"谢谢。Mr Bat。祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”说罢，拉开了面前厚重的铁门。

蝙蝠先生向里面接着走去。这个地方允许客人用自己的化名而且只允许使用现金，一方面显得挺有趣味，另一份方面也保护了客人的隐私。这也解释了为什么这里几乎每一个座位都被坐了，老老少少形形色色的男人扎着堆儿交流着。他们唯一相似的地方是看上去都不缺钱，这样他们才能在哥谭的夜晚消费着其他人拿来睡眠的时间。一个主要的舞台连着通往后台的银色搭架 屹立在bay的正中央，四周散着五个小舞台。现在上面正有几个年轻人围绕着钢管随着音乐扭动着身体，有一个正趴在地上和一个头上顶着他扔下去的背心的老头子调着情。蝙蝠先生找了一个在舞台右侧的位置，只穿着紧身短裤的男侍满面笑容的凑过来问道：

"Mr Bat. 请问你需要点些什么？”

"Vesper, light ice.” （维斯帕，少冰。）

"好的，Mr Bat.” 

男侍说完鞠了一个躬向后厨走去。蝙蝠先生看着四周，等着他的酒和还有快两个小时开始的秀。 充满了男性荷尔蒙的场所现在让他觉得无比放松，他半仰在自己的靠椅上抽起了今天的第二根烟。

他靠在椅子上感觉快睡着了，已经第几根烟了？然后喝了一口酒，淡淡的杜松子气息回荡在嘴里。

突然一束四处闪耀的光芒唤起了所有人的注意力，吵闹的场所突然安静下来。一位浓妆艳抹的主持人穿着夸张的镶满了水钻的长裙，用戴满戒指的右手指着现场的客人。

"大家好~~~ 很荣幸今晚大家到了Mortimer~ 我是今晚的主持Lily~虽然我知道大家已经开始想让我下去了。”说着用手看似非常忧郁的挺起了自己用硅胶堆起来的假胸，赌气般的撩起裙子掏出了绑在大腿上的小酒壶喝了一口酒。几声口哨和一群人的笑声里 莉莉 接着用一种甜腻的声音说着:”相信大家今晚都是因为同一个原因来的这里。这就是我们那位小伙子的魅力，一个月才表演了不到几次~~~看看就让我的手镯加了多少宝石~~~”

"快让他出来吧，Lily~~~”

"是啊，我们可不是来看你的宝石的。宝贝~~哈哈哈~~”

几个一看就是常客的人开始拆Lily的台子并高兴的看着他郁闷的说：”我算是看明白你们这些人了呦。” 然后挑起了眉，对着所有人喊着：”我们这位小伙子可比一千个我加起来都有魅力。他可不容易有时间出现在舞台上，人家可是有正经工作的。你们今天也算是走运了。他的魅力可如同钢铁一般，到现在可都没有一颗心不被他击穿的。他就是我们这的钢铁之子啊简直~~~”说罢，五颜六色的光芒四面八方打在客人的脸上，接着就全部熄灭了。

大概过了一分钟不到，还无法完全调整过来的客人们隐隐约约看到整个舞台只慢慢亮起了一束柔柔的白光，一个男人站在那里。

这倒是不同寻常，蝙蝠先生去过不上秀。通常那些秀花哨的就像是Lily的裙子，记得他上一次去的某个秀硬是让一个半大的少年玩起了空中飞人，他只记得他/全/程/都只是在担心会被砸到根本就没有注意到底表演了些什么。

现在舞台上那个唯一的男人，被白光，大提琴和萨克斯的/低/吟/围绕着。看清楚这个男人的时候，估计所有的客人都觉得他的确不需要多余的东西来修饰。就像是展示台里的钻石在天鹅绒上躺着的时候，也只需要一束白光罢了。况且这个男人似乎还是颗自己就会发光的钻石，哥谭夜晚里的客人们可没有见过这个。

蝙蝠先生看着这个男人，听着这个男人。

男人的声音像极了丝绸，像河流一样流淌的丝绸。

"I found God。”

男人缓缓将话筒拉向自己。

 

"I said, “where you been?” ”

男人穿着一件白色的背心和一条黑色的裤子。

 

"Where were you? When everything wasfalling apart?” 

"Why’d you hАVe to wait?”

男人在舞台上走动着，他明明是个高大的男人却轻圌盈的如同是在飘浮。

 

"Where were you? Where were you? ”

男人看向了自己，眼睛蓝的如同童话里披荆斩棘的王。

 

"Who I am.”

"Who I’m not , Who I wanna be。”

男人从台上飘向自己，面对着今晚的幸圌运儿。遗憾而艳羡的声音围绕着灯光下的两位主角。

 

"Just a little late。”

"You found me. You found me. ”

男人的身体年轻而富有张力。他伸开的手臂，肌肉匀称结实，没有一寸多余的也没有一份欠缺的。血液和心跳的声音似乎可以从他的身体里传到整个空间。生命力，近乎于贲张的生命力。

男人用手指勾住了今晚的幸圌运儿的下巴，阿圌波圌罗说话了:

"蓝曜石，你叫什么名字？”

 

蝙蝠先生直直的看着对方蓝的让人胆怯的眼睛，黑色眼线加深了这片蓝色的惊心动魄。他生平第一次不知道该说什么，只是呆呆的看着。

男人笑了，明亮的笑声从他的喉咙里晃到了蝙蝠先生的脸上。他的一缕头发在额前打了一卷，正随着笑声颤动着。

"别紧张。他又不会吃了你。” 一位老绅士声音里充满了笑意。旁边几张桌子上的客人开始起哄的吹起了口哨。

 

蝙蝠先生看着他，用有些干涩的声音在男人耳边说

"Bruce Wayne。”

 

太阳神光彩奕奕的看着他。

"I'm Kal.”

 

3，

一个拿着放着四杯咖啡的纸托的年轻人急匆匆的一路小跑进了一栋大楼，刷卡处的警卫打着招呼帮年轻人用他自己脖子上挂的记者证扫了一下扫描记录器。小记者一脸感激的对着警卫嘟囔着：”谢谢，Hans, 谢谢。” 然后挤进了差点关门的电梯。

 

今天办公室里依然是熙熙攘攘，形形色色的人仿佛不知疲倦。

"Mary，把这些照片处理一下。”

"天哪，我可不想被派到那个鸟不拉屎的地方采访。”

"听说那个老头和他第二个前妻又搞上了。”

"我看民主党这次也许有希望，他们可搞了不少噱头。”

"我昨晚写的稿件去哪里了？Alex?”

 

穿过一票人的小记者顺利到了他的区域，一个高个男子拿过了一杯咖啡挑着眉毛说着:”你可等死我了，Clark。” 一旁的露易丝用手肘捅了那个男人一下，”Jonathan。别人帮你忙的时候你最起码要知道说谢谢。”并接过了纸托，看着头发还有些支棱的克拉克。

"是啊，谢谢了。露易丝的Big baby. ”高个儿男人喝了口纯黑咖啡往打印机走去。

 

"谢谢了，总是让你带这些东西。”

"没事儿，Lois. 你知道我愿意的。”

 

克拉克的早上一如既往，整理文件，编辑文件，询问意见然后继续。和同事们说些有的没的，看着露易丝神采飞扬，他觉得挺好的，这不就是正常的日子应该有的模样吗？不同的是，今天下午他有个预约。

他不由得想起韦恩医生，韦恩医生是个很好的人也是个非常有责任心的医生。他摸了摸自己都没留意的伤疤，刺痛发痒的感觉已经消失了。他这个周末过得很轻松，每个晚上都睡得很早也很熟。他想如果他今天复查结束了，也许可以和韦恩医生交个朋友也说不定。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr Wayne. 中午要一起吃饭吗？”

"不用了，谢谢。我中午带了点三明治。”

有些失落的女人理了理自己的头发，轻轻地带上了门。韦恩医生拉开了窗帘，斜靠着窗沿看着路上来往的行人吃着自己的午饭。

上个周五的晚上，那个男人在表演结束的时候在自己耳边说了一个号码。不过他并没有拨过去，这几天这个号码一直就这么存在他的脑子里。他承认他被那个男人吸引了，但他们并不适合甚至一夜情也不适合。怎么说，他觉得。。。自己好像有些害怕那个男人。这么说很奇怪，但事实上就是如此。那个男人对他来说太过了，就像是早上半梦半醒时被突然拉开的窗帘的阳光，明亮的有些过于刺眼。

韦恩医生回到了电脑边，开始看下午的预约。克拉克肯特，自己已经记不太清楚这个年轻人的外貌了。回忆里，是个平淡无奇的年轻人，个子不矮但有些驼背。一副笨重的老式眼镜，厚厚的刘海挡住了快半个眼睛。整个人呈现出一种奇异的小心翼翼，似乎下一步该迈出哪一只脚都是需要慎重思考的。

下午两点了，护理带着被他快忘记的病人进了办公室。

"你好，Bruce.”年轻人笑容可掬。

 

韦恩医生愣住了，这是什么恶作剧吗？眼前的克拉克，他仔细的看着他。眼睛，鼻子，下巴，简直太见鬼了，他的观察力是下降到哪里了？这和Kal一个模子里刻出来的人。但是克拉克和kal完全是两个极端，还是说克拉克有个孪生兄弟什么的? 或者是什么奇怪的整人节目。糟糕的大概就是他的病人已经不是什么精神分裂，而是人格分裂，或者最糟糕的就是精神分裂加上人格分裂了。

没有注意到正在头脑风暴中的医生，克拉克自己坐到了医疗床上。

"你好，Clark。”刚回过神的医生随意的翻着自己的笔记本，“这几天过得怎么样？”

"挺好的。谢谢你给我开的药，我睡的也很好。”

 

"都干了些什么呐？听说周末有个新电影上映了，你去看了吗？”

"我都一直在家里，看些租的老录像带。”克拉克挠了挠头，”我。。嗯，不太喜欢电影院那些地方。感觉人太多而且太嘈杂了。一般没事的时候，我都喜欢提前买好东西在家里休息。你很喜欢看电影吗？”

"并没有，只是有个朋友很喜欢。他这几天正好不停的在提，我就正好问问。”

 

"那你除了在家里之外，还会去些其他的地方吗？”

"偶尔去去书店什么的，反正感觉比较清静的地方我都不排斥。”

"你害怕人多的地方吗？”

"害怕？那好像也不是，只是我不太会说话。工作的时候倒还好，但私底下我真的。。。也不知道该怎么。。额。。。谈笑风生？同事聚会有时会去卡拉OK，那简直就是灾难。我在那个时候才觉得五音不全不是个糟糕的事儿，最起码它是个话题。”

 

"是吗？那我倒是和你很像，我没事儿也很少去人多的地方。除了偶尔看看秀什么的。”

"秀？我倒是从来没有去过。”

韦恩医生看着克拉克，他确定克拉克说的一切都是真的。这个年轻人简直就像儿童读本一样好读。

 

"Clark。你介意介绍下你的家庭吗？”

"当然不介意。我爸爸叫JonathanKent ,我妈妈叫Martha Kent。我们家一直就我们三个，嗯，还有一只叫Krypto的狗。不过我爸爸在我刚上初中的时候就去世了，堪萨斯的龙卷风你明白的。”

"你爸爸的事情我很抱歉。”

"天灾嘛，也是没有办法的。你呐？你的父母一定很优秀吧？”

 

韦恩医生的笔尖微微抖了一下，看着克拉克说：”我的父母在我大概八岁的时候就去世了。”

"天呐，对不起。Bruce，我不知道。对不起。”年轻人手忙脚乱的站起来被他自己的左脚拌了一下。

"没事。最起码他们还是留下了一大笔遗产给我，我也读完了医学院。然后还碰到了你不是吗？”韦恩医生平稳的声音显然安抚了小记者，小记者又坐了回去。

 

"那你小时候生活的怎么样？”

"挺好的，虽然不是多富裕。但该有的我妈妈一样都没少给我，朋友们也都挺好。来工作之前，我妈妈还给我买了一台性能很好的笔记本电脑。”

"去大都会工作压力很大吧？”

"是挺大的，但应该还撑着住。”眼前的年轻人低头笑了笑，又看看韦恩医生。不自觉的摸了摸手臂上的伤疤。

伤疤，韦恩医生看着那条伤口若有所思。

"谢谢你给我的消炎药。你是第一个注意到这个伤口的人。”

"我是医生，虽然不是外科医生当也有相似的习惯。”

 

克拉克说的都是实话，这是从他的身体读出来的，但这并不合理。他需要和另外的一个同事交流下，确定应该用什么手法来帮他。

 

"Clark。我们估计还要见面了。”

"怎么了？”

"我希望可以看到你彻底稳定下来，可能需要一段时间的观察和确定。而且你一会儿需要去做一个脑电波检测，Dr Souder会陪着你的。”

"好的。Bruce, 我是很高兴可以见到你的。下次是什么时候？”

"等报告测评出来，我会通知你的。你这个星期忙吗？”

"不，没有设么事儿。那下次见，Bruce。”

"好的，再见。”

 

韦恩医生整理了所有的资料，他有一些事儿需要确定一下。他很好奇他拨打那个电话的话会是谁来接，于是他打了过去。果然，他自嘲的笑了笑，被转入了留言箱。他今天需要见见Kal,b克拉克他自己不知道的另一个同居者。

下午的韦恩医生非常的忙，一个哭哭啼啼的被丈夫遗弃的女人，一个投资失败的抑郁男人，一个想确认自己性向的男人，一个统治着一家公司的躁郁女人和一个可怕的熊孩子。那孩子真的不算是有心理问题或者精神问题，就是单纯的被宠坏了。他不可能陪那个孩子一辈子，只希望熊孩子的父母可以按他的建议去规整。一转眼，已经到了九点多钟了，韦恩医生还在看着资料。韦恩医生并没有加班的兴趣，而是他在哪里都是做一样的事，那又何必换位置。

 

静谧中，手机响了。

韦恩医生接了电话，里面是一个过耳不忘的男人的声音。

"Hi~ Bruce，你终于找我了。”

"。。。。。。”

"我还以为你忘记我了呐~”

"可以见一面吗？”

"当然可以，但是估计你要到我这里来了。来吗？”

"地址。”

韦恩医生记下了地址，这个地方肯定不是克拉克住的地方。这个地方在哥谭的一个街区。

他打开抽屉，拿出了一把小巧的手术刀放进了口袋。

 

(注:文中设定的哥谭和大都会就隔了一个哥谭湾，开车大概半小时就到了。如果选择轨道交通，十几分钟就可以到。)

 

4,

他已经很久没有来过这样的街区了，虽然跟他夜间活动的地方也就隔了一两个街道。残破的路灯忽明忽暗的照着他脚下脏兮兮的路面，路边一个垃圾箱堆着的纸盒里睡了一个流浪汉。

125号，一张沾着不明污渍的号码牌告诉布鲁斯找到了他要去的地方。他推开一扇没有任何存在意义的铁门，楼里的电梯被封住了，上面贴着早已逾期的维修通知单。他慢慢的向上走着，五楼到了。楼道里的灯泡半死不活的吊在天花板上，507号房间在走廊尽头。这是个老楼，一层有14户像宾馆的房间那样面对面排列着。

他推开了门，带着皮手套的男人刚刚把几罐啤酒扔到沙发上的头盔里。

"Bruce，你来的真快。我刚刚才买了东西回来呐。”

男人晃到了他的身边，手从他的后颈轻轻滑过，然后揽住了他关上了门。

"所以，找我干什么呐？Bruce.”

布鲁斯直直的站在门口，勾着嘴角笑了。”难道不应该是你来回答这个问题吗？号码可是你留的，Kal。”

"哈哈哈~你还真是把我堵得无话可说。”男人挥挥手显得有些无可奈何。

向前走了两步的布鲁斯看着男人，又半转过了身，”你不说的话我就走了。”说着向着门把手伸出手。下一秒，他就感觉男人的气息逼近了。他的肩膀被一只手压住了然后向后拽去。他把左手滑进了口袋，握住了手术刀微微向后快退了一步，一个轻巧的回身。手术刀向着男人划去，却被男人刚刚好挡住了并直接被撤下了手里的凶器。

"太险了，Bruce。你差点可就把我给剖了，幸好你这一招之前用过。”

"果然是你。”

"我以为你会在上次一见面的时候就发现呐~蓝曜石。毕竟之前克拉克都见过你了。”

男人有些遗憾的看着布鲁斯，似乎在惋惜他竟然晚发现了这么久，”不过见你的是克拉克那个小可怜，估计你对他都没有什么印象吧？也难怪。但你竟然连我都没记住。唉, 该死的舞台效应。”

男人的眼神亮的让他觉得一阵心悸，这个男人究竟要做什么？

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
上个星期天，因为他去的酒吧的地理位置导致他回去的时候必须绕道一条远路上。他手里拿着自己的衣服，快速的走着。路上稀稀疏疏有几个路人，天上的云遮住了月亮弄得一切都昏昏暗暗。他走进了一条巷子里。该死的巷子，为什么哥谭一定要有那么多巷子。他感觉到不太对劲，似乎有人在跟着他 但刚才在路上没有太在意。现在这个人也进了巷子，慢慢的向他逼近。真是有哥谭气氛啊，布鲁斯暗暗想着。已经避不开了，布鲁斯有意放慢了脚步等那个人凑近。现在那个人离自己大概只有三四步了吧，布鲁斯突然侧身向后 给了斜上方一个肘击。那个人被自己打的弯下了腰，布鲁斯刚准备朝他低着的脑袋来一个膝踢的时候。男人硬生生挡住了他的腿，并向右边甩去。男人的力气大的惊人，后悔用错招式的布鲁斯已经知道来不及了。他被男人甩到了一个垃圾箱旁边，而男人下一秒就从背后掐着自己的后颈把自己按趴在了箱顶。他认栽了，放缓了语气:”对不起。钱就在我裤子口袋里，我身上就这么点了。放过我好吗？”男人没有回应，但开始掏他的口袋了。

“在右边的口袋里。”布鲁斯开始有些疑惑男人难道是个新手，半天都没有弄出他的钱包。但接着，他就明白了男人的目的不是钱。  
男人的手现在放在他的屁股上，慢慢的沿着臀缝向他两腿中间滑去。而男人的腿从一开始就卡在了他的双腿之间。布鲁斯已经开始觉得荒谬了，他用力的挣扎但无济于事。身后的男人看着在他身下扭动的人发出了一声轻轻地叹息。

现在，先要停止挣扎。布鲁斯在脑子里盘算着，他可没有打算在这个巷子里被一个不知道哪里跑出来的男人给来一发。他的衣服口袋里有一把手术刀，而衣服被甩在了他的右手边靠墙的地方但幸好也在垃圾箱上。现在他唯一的机会是拿到那把手术刀，那么他需要的是吸引对方的注意力。看着身下的人停止挣扎，男人停顿了一下又接着重重的按住了布鲁斯的裆部，整个下半身紧紧的贴住了布鲁斯的屁股。男人的每个动作之间都有一些奇怪的间隙，似乎像是在等布鲁斯反击。他用左手隔着裤子揉捏着布鲁斯，布鲁斯的身体颤抖了一下，发出了一声压抑的甜腻的呻吟。男人愣住了，找到机会的布鲁斯的机会迅速拿到手术刀向后挥去。

割到了他的手臂，男人松开了，布鲁斯向后补上了一脚。可布鲁斯今天一直在错估这个男人，这个男人有的绝不只是力气，他显然也很敏捷。他躲开了那一脚后，直接朝着布鲁斯的后颈敲了一下。布鲁斯在陷入昏迷的最后一刻也没有看到男人的脸，脑子里隐隐的想自己这辈子的所有噩梦大概都是在巷子里了。

他是在警察局的医疗室醒过来的，醒过来之后警察告诉他是一个路人报的警。他身上除了一些轻微的淤伤没有受到其它任何伤害，而个人财产只是遗失了一把手术刀。布鲁斯不明白这个男人的意图，没有揍自己也没有拿自己的钱，在完全可以上了无论是清醒或是昏迷的自己的情况下 选择了离开。他相信也是那个男人报的警，哥谭的夜晚才不会有一个热心市民突然出现在巷子里。那个男人完全没有伤害自己的意图，所以这到底是为什么？简直就像一个临时起意的恶作剧。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你袭击了我，你知道克拉克带着伤痕见了我，你又在吧里”偶遇”了我。不要告诉我这是巧合。你的目的是什么？”  
“你觉得呐，既然你这么聪明，Bruce .”

“。。。。。。”

“我想要你啊，多显而易见。从我第一次见到你就开始了，Bruce。”蓝眼睛的男人直接就说出了布鲁斯的猜想。  
“你知道克拉克是我的病人，而我要负责治愈他吧？” 布鲁斯现在确定这个人格出现有一阵了，虽然自己完全记不得是在什么地方有遇到过他。

“当然知道。克拉克的大部分记忆我可是都有的，可惜他到现在都不知道我的存在。”  
“那你就应该明白我们两个是不可能的。而且你简直可以说是恶劣。”  
“只是因为我和Clark是一个人吗？Bruce, 即使我确实是完全独立的一个人，在你看来我们应该也不适合吧？”  
过于刺眼，让布鲁斯觉得近乎恐惧的生命力像是燃烧的太阳，疯狂的吞噬靠近它的一切。这个男人正如布鲁斯自己之前所想，不合适。  
看着沉默的布鲁斯，男人打开了一罐啤酒，把另一罐递了过去。

“我今天不喝酒。”  
“你倒是会扫兴。”

“Clark是我的病人，而他选择了我。”  
“所以你不仅拒绝了我并且要杀了我。Bruce, 这听起来对我可不公平，毕竟Clark的命都是我救回来的。”  
“我并不是要杀了你。你说Clark的--- ---”  
男人截断了布鲁斯的话，“今晚的克拉克话题到此结束。Bruce, 你面前的人是Kal。”  
“对不起，Kal。那我只能走了。”

“那也要你走的出去才可以啊。”男人的笑容消失了，现在定定的看着布鲁斯。  
什么意思？已经迈开一步的布鲁斯感觉到一种眩晕，见鬼，什么时候? 然后他想起了Kal在他进门时从他后颈上滑过的手。

“反正你已经决定要杀了我了，就当是给我的死前礼物吧。”笑容又爬上了男人的脸，”说不定这之后你就选择我了呐。Bruce。”  
“那。。是。。。不可能的，Kal。你知道你在干什么吗!?”眩晕感越来越强烈，思维开始有些游离。  
“我当然知道。这不是正要干嘛。”

Kal把脚步有些虚软的布鲁斯轻松的扔到了床上，布鲁斯支起身又被压过来的男人给按了回去。然后被扯开了皮带，金属扣在地上发出了咚的一声。  
这简直太荒诞了，病人的另一个人格试图上了自己。他向男人用力的踢出了一腿，然而这一腿在他清醒的时候都没有任何作用 现在也自然理所当然的被Kal接住顺势扯掉了他的裤子。  
“黑色，很适合你呐。Bruce。”  
“够了，Kal！”说着一拳挥了过去。  
挡住了布鲁斯的拳头笑着说，”别闹了，Bruce. 我知道你也想要的。”

他想要？！不要扯了。接着又挥出了他的另一拳，这一拳打在了Kal的胸口，看上去就像是调情。”虽然我很享受你的互动，但现在还是安静点比较好。第一已经晚了；第二我的时间你明白的，你也不希望Clark在这里醒过来吧？”  
该死的，那你就从我身上下来啊。布鲁斯忿忿的想着，又扬起了拳头。Kal 骑在他身上，单手接住了他的拳头，然后抽出了腰带把他的双手牢牢的捆在了床头，打量着他。  
“这样看着也不错，Bruce你挺适合被绑着的。”眩晕感让布鲁斯觉得自己有些失常，他没有意识到他的身体已经开始慢慢停止反抗了。Kal 吻住了布鲁斯的唇，果然这个人的唇和他想象的一样，干燥而柔软。轻轻地用舌头一顶，对方的嘴就微微张开了。

布鲁斯意识到对方的舌头快伸进来了，刚试图合上自己的嘴就被男人用右手牢牢钳住了下巴被迫把嘴张得更开了。男人舔舐着他的唇然后加深着这个吻，他的舌头被男人逼得无处可退。津液从两人厮磨的缝隙里溢了出来。这个吻浓烈的让他窒息，对方的舌头是有生命的吗？迷迷糊糊里一吻结束，而从他身上退下来的男人不知道什么时候已经把他的右腿架到了肩上，他现在无比后悔自己锻炼出来的柔韧性。男人隔着衬衣咬了他的乳珠一口，然后舔弄起来换来他一阵颤抖。衬衣的扣子被一颗颗打开了，男人对着那颗湿润的小家伙吹了口气然后玩味的看着它彻底的坚硬起来。同样硬起来的还有他那恬不知耻的阴茎，而男人的视线无疑让这一切变得更加糟糕。

“呵~Bruce。 你知道你已经湿了吗？” Kal 用手指摸过布鲁斯泛着一丝光泽的内裤，用手包住了他的睾丸慢慢揉捏着，满意的看着对方的大腿根部都开始泛出一种漂亮的粉红。布鲁斯比他想象的还要敏感的多。那个人现在正咬着下唇，完全不知道自己那副模样有多勾人。布鲁斯吸了一口气，有些破罐子破摔的向男人扔了一句话，”够了！你要上就快上，然后让我走。”  
刚从布鲁斯腿上把那条湿漉漉的黑色内裤滑下来的Kal听见了这句喝令，不禁有些哑然失笑。

“说的好像我是个强暴犯似得。”  
“难道你不是吗？”  
“得了吧，Bruce。如果你跟一个强暴你的人也能这么聊着天，我相信你要么是够疯。要么就是你其实根本不抗拒虽然你也许也不期待。”

Kal说着从地上的袋子里掏出了一瓶润滑液。布鲁斯的那条腿被压得更低了，几乎和胸口重叠。润滑液被直接浇到了他的后穴上，一根手指在穴口轻轻地揉着似乎想把所有的皱褶揉平。

“我知道你要是真的想反抗，可会比现在有能耐的多。”

Kal的确没有说错，他不期待也不抗拒。布鲁斯从没有否认他被舞台上的Kal吸引了虽然他觉得他们不合适，但现在看来一夜情也许还是可以考虑的。而且不可否认的是，他的确有着一种愧疚感，是的，治愈了Clark某种意义上就是杀了他。算了，就一个晚上，今晚之后就结束了。

手指刺了进去，布鲁斯身体轻轻一抽。Shit! 他这可是第一次。Kal看了他一眼，感叹的说：”竟然都没有人碰过你，Bruce。不过幸好也没有人，不然我估计会发疯的。”  
“你已经可以被称之为发疯的产物了。嗯。。。。。”Kal的手指混着润滑液在他的身体里搅拌着，另一只手在他已经开始挺立的阴茎上滑动着。“你。。要。。要是再发疯，算是个什么。分裂人格的分裂人格吗？”  
第二根手指也进去了，Kal轻轻地分开两根手指，一丝透明的润滑液从穴口溢出滴在了单子上。Kal俯下身，在他的颈部嗅着然后亲吻了上去，他吮吸着。布鲁斯有些挣扎，声音从男人近乎噬咬的亲吻里传出。

“别。。别在脖子上。。啊。。”  
“那你是说其它地方可以喽。”  
“不。。。哈！不。。。嗯是。”

男人的第三根手指捅了进去，开始来回旋转起来。男人的吻也从他的脖子落到了他的胸口，小腹，现在到了大腿内侧。男人在那块柔嫩的皮肤上留下了不知道几个吻痕，甚至还留下了一个牙印。简直像一个做标记的小狗，已经有些昏沉的布鲁斯这样想着。  
第四根手指也加入了进去，一丝刺痛让布鲁斯挪着臀部想移开却被男人重重的吸住了阴茎的顶端，被扛在肩上的右腿打了一个颤。手指现在都齐根没入，男人在他的体内按压着然后就找到了那个重要的地方。他的前列腺现在被男人从里面按压着，铃口被吸吮着。他觉得自己简直要爆炸了。  
“嗯啊~ 嗯。。。”  
声音被挤压出来，他射了。两股浆体射到了男人的嘴里，男人做了个吞咽的动作全都喝了下去然后吻住了自己。一股腥臭的味道在舌头上扩散开来，不是什么好味道但却让人情欲高涨。  
男人立起了腰，迅速脱掉了上衣和裤子。在看到了对方已经完全勃起的阴茎之后，布鲁斯下意思的向后瑟缩了一下，如果他现在说要退出还来得及吗？

Kal 明显是看出了他的退缩原因，憋住了笑，“你要相信我，也要相信你自己。你不会死在这里的。”  
布鲁斯明显并不相信，他显得有些莫名的慌张。这让Kal着迷的看了一会儿，慌张的布鲁斯可不常见。  
另一条腿也被架了起来，Kal扶着自己早就急不可耐的阴茎插入了那个一开一合的小口。感觉简直太棒了！环状肌一圈圈裹着自己，湿热而紧致。他继续往里面挤压着，布鲁斯在他身下发出了一声小小的尖叫。  
“放松，Bruce。”  
你他妈屁股里塞个跟棒球棍一样的玩意儿放松试试。布鲁斯开始深呼吸，但每一次吐气时Kal都往里面推得更深。Kal那玩意儿到底有多长啊？生理性的泪水已经从布鲁斯的眼角滑落，身上浮出了一层黏腻的汗摩擦在两人之间。  
他的手被松开了，Kal 拉着他的一只手到了两人连接的地方。布鲁斯的手指被迫在自己被撑的一丝皱褶都没有的穴口摸着，Kal的阴茎已经全部进到自己的后穴里了。Kal的手已经离开了，他有些迷茫的继续无意识的抚摸着。Kal开始用力的抽动，动作毫不轻柔。前一下近乎抽离，后一下就深的感觉自己的内脏都要被撞到了。内壁被摩擦着，产生一种火辣辣的痒。渴望被捅的更深更用力，操到自己什么都没办法想。布鲁斯的眼神有些轻微的涣散，药劲儿应该已经过了。布鲁斯现在这个样子应该完全是被操的，他的嘴唇微微张着从被顶撞的缝隙里呼吸一点难能可贵的氧气。Kal微微调整了下腰部的姿势，向布鲁斯体内的那个地方碾过去。  
“啊啊！嗯。。。啊嗯！”布鲁斯彻底失防了，一阵无法言喻的快感从那个被撞击的位置直直击进了他的脑子里。  
Kal的每一次撞击都撞击在那一点上，然后再碾压着受到刺激包裹过来的肉壁强行挺到他身体的最深处。这样的强度让布鲁斯本来就敏感身体在第一次高潮后很快迎来了第二次高潮，他就这么被Kal给操射了。  
“啊。。哈。。”  
Kal却刚刚开始他的冲刺，布鲁斯试图用手推住他却被更猛烈的撞击作为警告中断了。他的身体似乎自己有意识一般的迎合着Kal的每一次撞击，毫不矜持的包裹住那个炙热的肉楔。又几下之后Kal射进了他的体内，一股股热流浇灌了进去。他甚至可以清楚的感觉到那个肉楔在自己身体里是怎么弹跳的。  
结束了吧。。。。。。布鲁斯试图退出来却被Kal直接拉着翻了个身，然后被托起来半趴在床头的墙壁上。体内的阴茎被磨了一圈之后变得似乎更大了，他现在基本是半坐在这个玩意儿上。  
布鲁斯低哑的斥责着他背后那个不知好歹的男人，”Kal！你不是说你自己时间有限吗？”  
“突然觉得少睡一会儿对那傻小子也没有什么影响，而且这也有益他的身心健康不是吗，Doctor？”  
见鬼去吧！布鲁斯在心里骂自己竟然会同情这个混账的狗东西。现在他被夹在男人和墙壁之间，而自己的腿已经酸软的不行了。他发泄般的向下狠狠一坐，结果害的自己开始抽泣起来。而Kal在倒吸了一口凉气之后，又开始向上猛烈的摆动着腰跨。每一下都拽着布鲁斯撞向自己，布鲁斯现在是彻底没办法说话了。他的身体敏感的连一阵微风都可以让他颤抖，他被顶弄着只能用双手无力的扶住墙。身体在超负荷的快感下已经开始有些痉挛了，他大口的呼吸着好平复一点跳的过快的心脏。  
“慢。。。慢点，算我求你了。。啊”无法承受的布鲁斯用听上去异常无助的声音请求着身后主宰着这场如同战争一般的性事的Kal。这一切只换来了减了点速但却以更刁钻的角度冲向自己的撞击，布鲁斯被撞到手指蜷缩的在墙壁上留下了几道浅浅的白印。

Kal现在看上去更像是一个神了，虽然干的事情也许不像个神。他狠狠的撞击着这个他渴望了很久的人，看着那个人伏在墙上无法控制的因为自己的撞击而颤抖。心底里满足简直可以把他给活活溺死，他突然觉得哪怕是布鲁斯最后选择杀了他也无所谓了。

布鲁斯第二次被操射了，飞溅出来的白色液体已经有些稀 但还是粘在了床头上。男人还没有射，在他身后好像不会停下的让他被迫感受着快感又一次出现。

过了多久？已经没有人在意了。布鲁斯的意识完全涣散了，只剩下快感带来的冲击让他看上去还是清醒的。他不知道这是他第几次高潮了，他现在跨坐在Kal的身上，乳头被眼前的人咬在嘴里，那一对儿可怜的小家伙们看上去已经有些破皮了。跪着的双腿麻的让人遗忘，精液随着每一次撞击从两个人连接的地方被挤出，然后顺着大腿滴落。又一次撞击后，布鲁斯的喉咙里发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，他的腰部一阵抽搐却什么都没有射出来。这是一次干高潮，而布鲁斯终于陷入了迎向他的半昏迷睡眠。

TBC.


End file.
